inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 68
Duell im Raimei Tal ist die 68. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Shippō erhält eine seltsame Botschaft, in der er von Sōten zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod gefordert wird. Dieser ist das letzte Mitglied der Donnerbrüder. Er stellt sich dem Kampf und seine Freunde kommen mit, werden aber durch Listen einer nach dem anderen aufgehalten und so muss Shippō den Kampf alleine bestreiten. Dabei merkt er, dass sein Gegner genauso alt ist wie er und schließlich kämpfen sie dann auch mit den gleichen Magieformen gegeneinander... Detaillierte Handlung Shippo läuft friedlich durch die Wiesen, als auf einmal in einem Blitz ein Pfeil mit Nachricht daran erscheint, die ihn zu einem Duell auffordert. In einem Anwesen in der Nähe, um das herum es nur so donnert und blitzt, spricht jemand eine andere Person mit Sōten an und meint, dass die Nachricht überbracht ist und dass Sōten nun die Ehre des Donnerdämonenstamms retten kann. Shippō liest nun, dass er zu Sonnenuntergang ins Raimeital kommen soll, wo er ein Duell um die Ehre des Donnerdämonenstamms antreten soll. Unvermittelt tauchen seine Freunde hinter ihm auf und erinnern sich, dass die Donnerbrüder dort gelebt haben und Kagome Higurashi wundert sich, wieso Inu Yasha die Herausforderung nicht erhalten hat, aber Shippō meint, dass er es auf jeden Fall alleine annehmen will. Die Hilfe der anderen lehnt er ab, doch als er schließlich im Tal ist, zittern ihm doch die Knie. Soten, der nur ein kleiner Junge ist, stellt indessen einen Plan auf und stellt ihn dem kleinen, roten Drachen Koryū vor, wobei sich herausstellt, dass dieser eine große Menge an Informationen über die Gruppe gesammelt hat. Soten, als letztes Mitglied des Donnerstamms will aber wenigstens Shippou erledigen und Koryu soll nun den Plan umsetzen. Shippou hat große Angst vor dem Duell und die anderen gucken ihm zu, wie er ganz langsam vorwärts geht. Dieser sucht nach Ausflüchten, ob wirklich er die Herausforderung annehmen müsste, doch um Hilfe fragt er nicht. Schließlich schiebt Inu Yasha ihn an und als sie an einer Felswand entlanggehen, schubst Koryu auf einmal einen Felsen herab, womit Shippou von den anderen getrennt wird, sodass der Drache ihn problemlos fangen kann. Shippou findet sich in einem Käfig wieder und wundert sich erst einmal, dass sein Gegner nicht größer ist als er. Koryu macht nun als zweiten Teil des Planes ein Feuer mit Silberwein an, sodass Miroku und Sango und Kirara hineinfliegen, wobei die Katze betäubt wird und zu Boden fällt. So müssen sie zu Fuß weitergehen, doch da sieht Miroku eine Frau am Wegesrand sitzen und begibt sich naiv zu ihr, auf Sangos Warnung, das es eine Falle ist, hört er nicht. Allerdings ist auch das ein Teil des Plans und die Frau ist nur eine Puppe. Sango will ihn retten, doch sowie Miroku die Puppe berührt, tut sich ein Abgrund auf und beide fallen hinein. Shippo will nun das Duell bestreiten, doch Soten hat keine Lust auf ein Kräftemessen und will seinen Gegner aushungern. Shippo meint, dass Soten Angst hat und so werfen sie sich schnell einfach nur noch Beleidigungen an den Kopf. Inu Yasha und Kagome sind auch auf dem Weg zu Fuß, als ihnen Koryu in einer Puppe Kagomes gegenübertritt und 'Mach Platz!' sagt, doch das funktioniert nur bei der echten Kagome und Inu Yasha hält ihn fest. Shippo und Soten haben derweil viele beleidigende Bilder von dem anderen gemalt, als Soten erkennt, dass er sie Wachsmalstifte des anderen haben will. Der neue Preis des Duells sind also diese Stifte und Soten lässt ihn heraus. Inu Yasha hat Kōryū, der ihn immer weiter beleidigt, zweimal geschlagen und der will sogar noch einen dritten Schlag, denn er nach einem Biss in Inu Yashas Arm auch bekommt. Dieser dritte Schlag verwandelt ihn in eine Wolke und er fliegt ein Stück weit davon. Dann feuert er einen Regen aus Blitzpfeilen und Inu Yasha gibt Kagome seinen Schutzmantel, dann schlägt er mit Tessaiga auf die Wolke ein, doch sie setzt sich wieder zusammen. Dann rennen die beiden vor dem Pfeilhagel davon, doch Kagome stolpert und Kōryū feuert einen finalen Pfeil auf sie, doch Inu Yasha wirft sich in die Schussbahn. Als Kagome voll Schrecken zu ihm rennt, steht er einfach auf: die Pfeil können niemanden auch nur ansatzweise verletzen. Dann schlägt er die Wolke noch dreimal und Koryu verwandelt sich wieder zurück. Shippō und Sōten kämpfen indessen mit der Magie der Minidämonen: Fuchsfeuer, Kreisel und vieles anderes, doch jeder Angriff wird vom anderen abgeblockt, beide Seiten sind gleich stark. Beide sind erschöpft, als Kagome und Inu Yasha hereinplatzen, die mit Koryus unfreiwlliger Führung doch noch angekommen sind. Sie wundern sich ebenfalls, dass Sōten ein Minidämon wie Shippō ist und Kagome findet ihn unglaublich süß. Als sie meint, dass er ein süßer Junge ist, eröffnet er, dass er ein Mädchen ist. Shippō ist entsetzt, dass er gegen ein Mädchen angetreten ist und gibt auf, womit er dem Gegner die Malstifte vermacht. Dann verschwindet er und die Feindschaft ist beendet. Sango und Miroku haben sich wieder aus dem Loch befreit. Soten malt indessen ein Bild von Shippou als jungen Mann und lächelt dabei. Soundtracks #Little Fox Demon, Shippo #Title Card Theme #? #Miasma #Sit Down! #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #Swordsmith, Totosai #Careless and Carefree #Sewayaki Sannin Musume (ab 1:12) #Fierce Battle #Windsorceress, Kagura #Searching the Sacred Jewel #Delinquent Monk, Miroku #Half Demon, Inu Yasha